Kiss her Torridly
by Zed0895
Summary: "Hak-" Yona's words was stop with Hak's crashing lips againts her, at first it was a light peck but then Hak bites her lower lip that makes her open her mouth giving Hak the access to further the kiss they were currently sharing.


**I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.**

"Hak-" Yona's words was stop with Hak's crashing lips againts her, at first it was a light peck but then Hak bites her lower lip that makes her open her mouth giving Hak the access to further the kiss they were currently sharing.

Minutes pass by when Hak finally released her. She was breathing heavily with her legs thats wobbly because of that passionate kiss a while ago.

Hak smirk from the view he was seing. Yona was looking at the side avoiding eye contact while her two hands were push againts his torso. Her face is so red that he finds it so cute.

 _Crap my control is losing._ Hak thought. He originally plan to just tease her with a peck but his control over his body where overwhelmed by the kiss. God knows how long he wish for something like this.

He cupped her chin and was about to kiss her again when all her might she stopped him, pushing his body away from her using her two hands. He felt a little hurt but he was more than used to being rejected though.

"Ha hak wait" Yona tried to speak as clearly as she could. She slowly look at Hak and suddenly find herself drawn by the man's deep stare. He didnt utter a single word or do anything and just wait for her little princess to talk.

"You,. e eversince we officially co confirmed our feelings for each other you start charging at me whenever you have the chance to" Yona give all her might just so she can say all the words she just said.

Hak smirk and look at her with serious eyes " What's wrong with teasing what's mine" Yona blushed even more by Hak's words.

This makes Hak so uneasy, looking at her princess looking as red as tomato makes his haeart pounds. _Crap she's so cute that i don't know what to do anymore._

"Alright we'll end this teasing now, let's go back to where the others are" Hak said draging her princess along with him.

"Little Miss!" Zeno happily ran towards them when he saw them coming. The others welcome them too.

"Yona your face is red" stated Shin-ah who was looking intently at Yona's face. "Are you sick?" he asked worriedly.

"Eh?" Yona said and touch her face with both of her hands.

Hearing Shin-ah's words Ki-ja rushed to the princess. "are you alright Princess?" he asked anxiously "Yo Yoon" he called out. His face is losing it.

"I'm alright Ki-ja" Yona said and smiled at him. Ki-ja's face lighthen up "Princess-"

"Shut up Shiro-Hibe, My Princess said she was ok" said Hak all of a sudden.

Yona, hearing Hak's voice makes her remember their little business earlier, blushed even more, she looks so red that Ki-ja seeing her Princess like that almost lose it.

He then charged at Hak who was looking idly in the corner.

"You insulent man, what did you do to the princess" Kija said while swaying his dragon arm to Hak.

"Kiss her torridly" Hak answered with monotone that cause others to look shocked.

"You you, I shall tear you in half" Kija said with more energy.

"my my, Kija let Hak do atleast this much. After all the years of unrequited love, he cannot control the urge to kiss the woman he's in love with after finding out her feelings for him, let him be as long as he wouldn't go far as-" Jae-ha was stopped by a blade pointing his neck. A slight move would be the last of his breath.

"we do not need your perverted words oniisan" said hak with a glare in his eyes ready to end Jae-ha's life.

"ok otouto please spare oniisan's life" Jae-ha said with a tone so lewd, he looks like he really enjoys being in Hak's blade.

On the other hand

Yoon ignoring all the commotion that the Dark Dragon and the Happy hungry bunch was making, walk to Yona who is still holding her face with her two hands asked her what she wanted to eat that night.

Zeno who seems quite entertained by everyone is peacefully sitting in the corner with a hot drink on his hands. "Youngsters these days" then he looked at the night sky with a satisfied look on his face. "time flies" he murmured.


End file.
